The Diary of a Park Cat
by DustintheWinchester
Summary: Set between the events of "Sound of Dischordia" and "Rangers in Reverse", Pink Ranger Katherine Hillard chronicles the narrative of her upbringings shortly before her 18th birthday. From her infamous performance at the Pan Global Games to being brainwashed by Rita Repulsa, Kat's recruitment as a Power Ranger has been a rocky one.
1. My Pan Global Experience

**_Chapter 1:_**

 _ **My Pan Global Experience**_

* * *

I don't know where to begin. It wasn't that long ago when I first moved into Angel Grove. I spent most of my childhood growing up in the southern continent of Australia. Until recently, I followed my father here to the United States. It's crazy to think so much has happened to me the past half year. Not only did my father and I immigrate overseas, but I've encountered plenty of superstition you may think I'm delusional. I would have to come up with a laundry list of crimes I've committed and I don't mean crimes involving theft or driving under the influence. When it comes to murder, well to put it simple, I'm glad I had folks around me to prevent that from happening.

My birthday is just around the corner. I could feel my heart racing with anticipation. Ever since I became a Power Ranger, it was the first time in awhile I felt like I belonged. Not only did I became their teammates, but I also gained some friends that cared for me – friends that I could trust and reach out to in case of an emergency. Rocky and Adam introduce me to the fundamentals behind Martial Arts, even to lend out their expertise regarding self defense as well as the spirituality that it encompasses. Billy, with his appreciation of all things technology, took part in constructing a building for our architecture class. Tommy had a chance to provide the grand tour around Angel Grove. When I first came to town, I didn't have a physical copy of the town map; I wasn't sure of my way around here. It wasn't before long when my car kept breaking down that he lent me a car of his own for me to use. I feel ecstatic and whole. Aisha and I worked together to record a jingle for our high school radio. She composed the lyrics while I came up with the signature notes to make our song effective. It was an amazing experience that everyone in the audience was amused by our performance. The instant we hugged, I felt this special chill down my spine that I accomplished something I hadn't achieved in ages. I came to the conclusion I've finally adapted to my new surroundings here in America.

I'm not sure what my friends are planning for. Perhaps that is the beauty. Surprises can be filled with suspense with the desire to wonder what may be in store for. But I'm sure whatever it is, it's something I'll remember for a lifetime.

It's hard to believe it wasn't that long ago I became a Power Ranger, yet it hasn't been a year since Zordon recruited me as one. Being a Power Ranger has its fair share of responsibilities. I have to admit despite my wrongdoings, I hope to correct the problems I've caused since Rita's brainwashing.

One afternoon, I spent some time digging up some memorabilia I've brought over from my old home. There were some still frames that I haven't touched for so long; some of them have been collecting dust. As I continuously flipped through each page, I stumbled into some photos my parents took at a spelling bee event I attended. Although I managed to get pretty far in the competition, I was the first of the final four to be disqualified. I didn't cry let alone the feeling to blame myself for my mistake. It just went to show how much I spent practicing my spelling – whether it'd be by sounding the words out or glossing over at a dictionary. Despite coming up short, I quickly got over my mistake.

While continuing to skim over, I came across a photo of my father and I during the Pan Global Games. It was one of the biggest moments in my life, but also a workload that took a toll on my body. About a year and half ago, the Committee were impressed with my background in gymnastics they offered me an opportunity I couldn't refuse. At first, I was hesitant. Considering the fact the Games were to be contested internationally, I couldn't be far from home. Unfortunately, what supposed to be my crowning moment became a fear that has haunted me since.

Coach Schmidt brought every of his participants outside for a morning jog. This was no competition or race, just a practice exercise from a local school's track and field. While everyone continued their training, the coach signaled his hand as I heard him call out my name. I thought for sure going into it I was in trouble. Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Coach, you wanted to see me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I admire your effort, you could definitely use a little work on your speed. It's going to be tough when you're out there once the actual competition starts," he said.

"I really appreciate your encouragement, Coach. It's just that I feel there is all of this weight put on me," I confessed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is for every performance I make, I fear I'm going to choke."

The instant those words came out from my mouth, I could feel my face turn into blue. In retrospect it wasn't the best idea. Given how I agreed to go to Florida, there's no need for regret. I put myself in this position, and another part of me insists I should press on and keep doing what I poured my body into.

"You're not going to choke. You have the athleticism, the heart and devotion to achieve what you put your mind to," Coach Schmidt placed his hands over my shoulders, giving me his undivided attention. "Don't let your negativity cloud your judgment. Put aside your personal emotions, and concentrate on one goal."

"Going into practice, I knew how much of a workload it must be to be in tip top shape," I replied.

"I believe in you, Catherine. It isn't the Pan Global Games without the emphasis of passion and iron will to succeed," he said.

I placed my hands around my hips upon reflecting his comment. "You don't have to worry. The more I think about it, I'm definitely going to need all the advice I can get," I told him.

"Don't think just do." Coach Schmidt continued to expand on his motivation speech. "When you get home, and before you're ready to get some rest, look yourself in the mirror. Tell yourself, 'Kat I can do this. I will perform to the best of my ability, and give it my all.' With that in mind, you'll be fine. Now it's time for you to believe."

Those were the words that got to me in an instant. I took a moment to ponder over his words of wisdom not trying to overthink the situation like solving a complicated math equation. Fearing the worst thing to happen shouldn't be the first sentence to spring to mind. I took his words kindly to heart.

With the blowing of a whistle, Schmidt signaled everyone back to the starting line. He addressed one more thing before closing out the conversation.

"Just remember the advice we discussed. The more you practice, the better chance you'll have of improving with your cardio," he concluded. "Alright let's gather everyone around."

Later that evening, I did precisely what the Coach encouraged me to do. I took a glimpse of my reflection in a bathroom mirror. I cleansed my face from the sink water clearing out the dry pale face of mine. As I glanced at the mirror once more, I closed my eyes repelling the negativity that had been chilling down my spine.

As I went to bed, I remember dreaming that night impressing the many judges after my performance on the balance beam. The crowd of people in attendance applauded. Despite the pressure going into the event, I felt relieved. Even my parents came in to tell me how amazed they were. This overwhelming reception alleviated much of the doubt that plagued my mind. Perhaps there is a shine and shimmering hope after all...or so I liked to believe.

The instant I heard the alarm of my clock go off, all of that turned out to be a delusion. It was too good to be true. I woke up with drip amounts of sweat all over my body. I couldn't believe a feel good moment I witnessed had been all but a fantasy. So much for getting my hopes up, I thought.

As soon as I finished showering, I quickly got myself dressed up for the starting ceremony. The Pan Global Games was not about a competition of superiority or who happens to be the best one around. This was an event in which selected participants from around the world gather to spotlight each of their unique talents, including the sheer amount of dedication it took for all of us to get to where we are as of this moment. Travelers from all over the globe congregated inside a stadium jam packed, a stark contrast to a local sporting event. Along the bleachers, a plethora of people in attendance stood up to honor the national anthems for each country participating in the competition.

Following the ceremony, all of the participants including myself headed to our lockers to change. I felt the goose bumps flowing through my veins. This aura of anticipation felt so surreal not a single adjective could describe it. From a capacity crowd of people in attendance to our relatives watching on to witness our talents being showcased to the public, every four years the Pan Global Games served as that foyer. Overhearing the echoing sound of the intercom, Coach Schmidt alerted us to meet him outside of the dressing room.

 _First of all, I want to congratulate you all for stopping by. Your combination of hard work and practice has brought you all here for a reason._ _ _ _This event traces back long before you were born, unquestionably___ _ _ _ _ _ _showcasing___ the best young athletes from around the world. __Let me say I couldn't be any more content than to have all of you here this morning._

 _With the Games getting underway, I would like to share some brief words of wisdom. As a former track runner, and experience competing in the Pan Global Games, there will be obstacles along the way just like in any sporting events or life in general. Your worst enemy is not the competitors you're facing. Your will to succeed is a matter of trusting your instincts, believing you as an individual standing here have what it takes to grab the brass ring. My advice to those is to keep doing what you do in life every day and learn from any mistakes you've made the first time. As long as you maintain that optimism, and make reasonable choices in life, I have faith in each of your abilities to succeed. This isn't about winning or losing; this is about doing what we love to do and to showcase our best talents for the world to see. I am honored to have you as your coach, and I hope this advice will guide you to making a positive impact in your lives. After all the dedication it took to get here, you should be thankful to see how far you've progressed. Good luck._

This is it. Every ounce of sweat and tears that took to get me in tip top shape has all culminated to today's opening day. I couldn't help be anxious on what obstacle course that will bestow on me.

As the event kicked in, I stood by the sidelines rooting on my teammates ensuring somehow someway they would succeed. It was only moments before I step foot in the center of the mat. I felt my hands trembling with frigidness even rubbing them with so much hype bestowed upon me. When the announcer called my name, I knew then it was time. The electricity behind the atmosphere was breathtaking no words could describe. When I stepped onto the balance beam, I took a moment to wither away the underlying emotions – the doubts that previously clouded my judgment. After a brief pause, I brought my A-Game enough to perform my routine off the beam from beginning to end. The instant I landed on the mat, the crowd including my teammates applauded on behalf of my performance.

"Way to go Catherine, you were terrific out there," Impressed from what he just seen, Coach Schmidt congratulated by sharing it with a hug. The games were just beginning, sure. But I have no doubt in my mind I can succeed.

Over the course of my time, I continued to compete in numerous physical activities celebrated from around the world – activities such as the Running Marathon, Hurdling, the Shot Put, and Pole Vaulting to name a few of them. The Pan Global Games brought forth the strength in me that I didn't know I had. I couldn't be more content than to showcase what I loved doing.

As the Games approached towards the end of the competition, only one activity remained – one that I thought I would eventually overcome. Unfortunately, as the cliche saying goes, "expect the expected." I never told anyone not including my parents or even my coach regarding my fear of heights. Despite my experience when it came to swimming, the elevation from the ground to where I am standing on overwhelms me. Nine times out of ten I either drown to my death or I trip on my feet as soon as I dive off. Part of me wishes I had confessed much sooner. But this was the big time. I couldn't opt out of the competition after all of the training I had endured. I hid away my facial expressions indicating any suspicion of my doubts. I said a little prayer just moments before I made that step up the ladder.

 _"…As we come down to our last participant, Katherine Hillard prepares to make her way up on the diving board. How much elevation can she take to surpass our highest scoring record so far? We're about to determine that momentarily."_

As I returned to reality, I knew going into it there would be no turning back. When I arrived on top of the platform, all I could see is clear fresh water with my reflection on it. I closed my eyes as I took a moment to brace myself. There was no rush. The crowd cheered on as did Coach Schmidt and the rest of the participants standing by the sidelines. It was only a matter of time as I prepared to pull off the biggest dive I made.

Unfortunately, my worst fear became a tragic reality. I tripped my feet as I leaped off the diving board. The impact that I received from falling off resulted of me twisting my ankle in the process. As I drowned beneath the water, part of me wanted to scream or wince in pain. I remember holding onto my leg to lessen the agony I had to endure. The longer I remained underwater, the less oxygen there was for me to breathe. Gradually I began blacking out as I witnessed a lifeguard swimming by to rescue me.

"Hang in there Kat. We need paramedics, stat!" Those were the last words I could remember drowning out from my ears. By the time I regained consciousness, I wound up inside of a medical unit at a hospital. Every single detail I could remember remained fuzzy. My head felt fatigued as a result of the drowning incident. I couldn't move a single muscle. The only exception that remained as I blankly stared at the tiled ceiling above me. I overheard some chatter echoing outside. Coach Schmidt entered the room as he soon approached me.

"Hey, doctor said it would be okay for me to come in. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"...A little dizzy. Not as bad as I thought I would be," I told him. I was still worn out from before I couldn't remember what happened that led me here.

"All that matters is that you're okay. It's a good thing we had paramedics on the scene." From the expression upon his face, Coach Schmidt seemed relieved from his comment.

"What happened? Last I remembered I was climbing up on the diving board. Next thing I know I'm here."

I waited for Coach Schmidt to address his narrative of the story. I needed to figure out what caused me to black out in the first place.

"Just when you were ready to leap off, you managed to drown underneath the swimming pool. After a lifeguard got you out of there, we had paramedics reviving you with CPR before you passed out again," the coach explained to me.

"I should have taken my time out there. Something happened that caused me to mess up." From the extensive training to succeeding in each sporting activity held, what I feared the most would end up biting me by the rear. I closed my eyes unable to accept reality. Tears began flowing all across my cheeks. I felt like a wounded gazelle with the inability to get back on my feet.

"It's not your fault Kat. Accidents happen, and we wouldn't have expected to see it coming from a mile," he said.

"I tr-" I stammered as I struggled to come up with words. "I tried so hard to avoid thinking of what may happen. Each night before bed I kept saying a prayer to myself that I would do fine and that I would perform as best as I can." I placed my hands over my face as I continued to cope with my emotions.

"Kat," Coach Schmidt grabbed a reclining chair by the doctor's desk. As he positioned the chair towards me, once again he gave me his undivided attention.

"Remember our conversation we had awhile back? The important thing is that you shouldn't keep putting the weight of the world around your shoulders. There is no reason why a unique person I'm standing in front of should be pressured to be an athlete with superhuman strength." I turned my head away, unsure whether to take his speech word for word. I regained focus as I stared across the coach's eyes.

"All I wanted to do is go out there and put everything I've learn during practice onto the playing field. I don't understand how something like this could happen," I further addressed my grievance with a rhetorical question even I'd like to comprehend.

"You don't have to be superhuman. That doesn't mean we should throw in the towel and call it a day. The best thing we can do is to bounce back, and keep our car engines running." He wrapped his hand around mine before continuing his speech. "This doesn't apply only for sports but life in general. Think about a list of goals that perhaps you may have written down. Use that to motivate yourself into taking the steps to get to where you want to be."

As I took a moment to reflect on his motivation speech, a doctor entered the room to provide a check up on my condition.

"Hello Catherine, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit tired but I am doing well," I tried to straighten out my legs but it was then I realized my ankle remained swollen. Talk about making a bad move.

"Doctor, have they gotten around to do any X-Rays by any chance?" I asked them. When asked if I felt any severe pain, I nodded my head as a yes.

"We're going to need to conduct some scans to determine the severity of your condition. It should take a couple of minutes to get you set up," they said. "We'll help you up on out of here as soon as we unhook you of these wires."

"Thanks doctor," I nodded my head upon obeying their direct orders.

"I'll be outside by the waiting room, and let your parents know that you're okay," Coach Schmidt assured. I laid back on the softness of my pillow reflecting on how influential and supportive he had been of me. Upon approaching the door, he turned around and smiled indicating a sign of hope. Whatever seed of doubt is implanted in the back of my mind, I had to face it like a beast. I smiled back at him as I watched him exit the room.


	2. Sad Goodbyes

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Sad Goodbyes**_

* * *

As I underwent treatment in the hospital, the doctors managed to complete the procedure necessary for conducting my X-Rays. The process took approximately more than an hour to analyze the broken ligament from my ankle. It's as if I had been lying on my back motionlessly waiting for the moment I could get around to walk once again.

With the surgery completed, the doctors insist for me not to perform any physical activities that may enhance the pain even more. Like many injured hospital patients, they were keen enough to help me adjust to using a pair of crutches to maintain my balance.

When I arrived back at the lobby, Coach Schmidt approached us in wonder regarding on my condition.

"How is she?" He asked.

"As of the moment she appears to be doing much better. It'll only be a matter of weeks before her ankle fully recovers," the doctor reported. "For the time being, she'll be required to carry a set of crutches to lessen the amount of pain when walking."

As I saw him nod his head, the coach complied based on doctor's orders.

"I understand doctor. Thank you for your time."

Following the update, the doctor returned to his office subsequently. Coach Schmidt along with my dad approached me from where I stood.

"How is your ankle feeling, Katherine?"

"Right now it feels pretty swollen. It should be healing up eventually," I told my father. Despite having to endure the pain though, I smiled at him to ensure I would be able to fight it through.

"Now that you're ready to head on out, is there something you would like to have from the vending machine?" The coach offered. As tempting it sounded, my stomach couldn't crave any substance at the moment.

"Thanks Coach but I'll have to pass on that," I said somberly.

When evening approached, we made a successful check out from the hospital. The trip took awhile getting through rush hour along the busy interstate. I passed out by the passenger's seat where my father sat next to me. The instant the taxi driver pulled over, he woke me up to assure us that we were home.

I stretched both of my arms, letting out a yawn the instant I regained consciousness. Coach Schmidt along with my father helped me out of the cab safely, carrying one arm around my shoulders respectively. The cab driver was keen enough bringing out my crutches for me to walk on.

When I exited from the vehicle, we approached the front porch of my house equipped with a pair of crutches to maintain my balance. As we stood by the front door, Dad used his key to unlock the knob for us to enter.

"Surprise," a crowd of people applauded to congratulate me on my recent performance. I couldn't help but provide a blank expression in front of everyone.

"My hat goes out to you Katherine. You really showed a lot of bravery pulling off that big leap," a guest spoke to me. Once more I remained speechless. It had been a long road to get to the Pan Global Games. The amount of excessive training I've endured every single morning I spent further enhanced my body.

I turned my focus onto my father wondering if he had planned out this unannounced party.

"I thought you could use a bit of cheering up despite what happened," he said to me.

"I-" I stammered momentarily. "I don't know what to say. Thanks for throwing together this party. That was just too far risky for me to pull off back there," I told him.

"What you did during that dive showed a lot of guts and I admire that," he said. "I'm so proud to have a courageous daughter like you. I wish I had the same type of fortitude you showed."

Such a compliment struck me by surprise. For as much doubt implanted in my head I didn't expect to hear from.

"Dad, you didn't have to do all of this. I just don't know how to thank you." I greeted his response with a smile and nod. I watched as the entire crowd of people continued to congratulate me. To say it was quite overwhelming would be an understatement. One by one I took my time passing by the many friends and relatives passing on the celebration throughout the house.

Still my head felt woozy. Part of me stomached to have a slice of cake. However, on the other hand, all I wanted was a moment's rest from all the stress in my bones. The instant I entered my bedroom, I landed on top of my bed embracing the comfort of being back home. Having closed the door shut, the constant sound of chatter outside was drowned out by a sense of tranquility around me. Hot off the heels from a long drive home, for the first time in awhile I didn't have to worry about the next competition, let alone waking up early in the morning to exercise in frigid weather. All I could do is lay back and feel nothing but mere silence. I closed my eyes as I took a nap inside the confine layers of my bedroom. What I believed was a beautiful night's worth of rest became a nightmare that destroyed every fiber of morale I had for gymnastics.

The main recollection that came out of it was an instant retread of my botched performance from the diving board. Talk about reliving a memory that doesn't involve changing the course of an incident from happening. If only Groundhog Day allowed me to do such a thing. Then again what are the odds that no matter how much I prevent a tragedy, it will all play out the same as how it happened?

As I witness a matter of déjà vu that had me injured, I woke up panting and sweating in fear. I exhaled every amount of breath that I couldn't bear to relive that moment. By the time I returned to reality, the party had long been over. I placed my face over my head wiping off the hardening debris caught in my eyes.

I took a glimpse at my window. Shades of the morning sun rose from the dusk of the nightly scenery. I kept the curtains closed enough so the light wouldn't penetrate. I entered the bathroom turning the sink faucet as I started cleansing off the moist from my face.

After I finished showering, I put on a pair of blue jeans along with a white buttoned down shirt with no sleeves to cover my arms. My father helped me get down a flight of stairs before awarding me with the crutches. I could still feel the swelling of my ankle as I winced in pain. As I prepared to head onto the kitchen for breakfast, we overheard the ringing of a doorbell echoing throughout the house. Dad opened the main door to spot Coach Schmidt standing by the front porch.

"Hello Mister Hillard. It's a pleasure of you to invite me over this morning," he said. I stood by the corridor watching them greet each other with a welcome. When it came to having a guest visiting our place, I couldn't help but feel a red blemish on my face. Something about this scenario makes me feel timid.

We gathered around the kitchen, plates on each side from where we were sitting. I spent the next couple of minutes cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon for all of us to eat. One by one I laid out the meals one plate after the other as our breakfast went underway.

Throughout most of our conversation, we basically socialized everything that went about this year's Pan Global Games; this includes the sporting activities and the competitors that competed valiantly in such a major recreational event. As they continually engage in their chatter, I remained silent. All I focus was chewing away the meal that bestowed upon me. After witnessing that nightmare from the other night, I felt the lack of urgency to chime in on the discussion.

Eventually, I finished off the last piece of egg leftover. After setting aside my plate by the sink, I went ahead to the refrigerator to pour myself a glass of orange juice. Before I could leave, my father startled me as he and Coach Schmidt gave me their undivided attention.

"Hey Katherine. Coach Schmidt told me how much of an influence you are towards him. He is even offering you another chance to qualify for the next Pan Global Games in four years. I think that's a wonderful opportunity. What do you think?"

I stood still unsure on how to respond to what supposed to be the biggest reward I've achieved. I felt the vibe of my fingers twitching, my teeth clenching every millisecond. As they stared at me anxiously, I didn't want to disappoint them in a way that may go against their high hopes. Had he asked me prior to the accident, I would have thought about it differently.

"I've been through a lot of regiment training I just thought I get my mind off of it today," I told him. "Let me think about it if you don't mind. Please don't take this the wrong way."

"No-no it's no pressure at all. The next event won't be held for the next couple of years anyway," the coach commented. As he finished the last of his bacon, he got up from his chair to thank us for providing him with a delicious breakfast.

"It was a pleasure of both of you to invite me to your home. My flight will be approaching in the next hour or so." Coach Schmidt complimented to my father and I. We escorted him to the front door as we prepared to greet him a goodbye.

"Hey Coach could we talk…" I took a brief glance at my father upon completing my sentence, "Outside privately for a moment. It's going to be brief I promise."

"Sure it's not a problem. I'll be by the living room watching some television." As my father agreed, Schmidt and I headed outside onto the front porch. Closing the door behind me, we stood face to face addressing some confession I wanted to make.

"Is there something you like to say before I head out?" He wondered. I paused for a moment to come up with the right words to describe this emotional pain I've been receiving.

"Coach, I just want to say for the record was an honor of you to be your coach. You really taught me some important lessons during camp it was what helped me continue to strive in doing what I loved," I continued. "I know the next Pan Global Games won't be for another four years, and the offer you requested sounds like a wonderful idea. It's just that…"

I stumbled partway through my comment. The more I rambled on, the less it was of me to convey the truth about my status as a future gymnast.

"Whoa hold on Kat. Please, slow down. Take a deep breath, and let it all out." Coach Schmidt encouraged. I followed through with his procedure as I resumed my speech.

"The truth of the matter is as much as I appreciate taking part in this year's event I decide to opt out for the next Global Games." Then it hit him. Like a lightning that struck the coach's heart by surprise. I felt the raining teardrops flowing through my face.

"Please, don't get me wrong. Don't blame yourself into thinking your coaching skills were the reasons I got hurt," I confessed. "I just feel it would be best if I decide to put my passion for gymnast on hold."

Coach Schmidt stepped forth to comment on my response. "Don't make this so hard on yourself. Like I said, you have plenty of time to decide." He gazed into my eyes placing his hands on my shoulders. "I've been through some rough roads as a marathon runner, and almost wanted to quit. One accident was not going to stop me from achieving my dream, and neither should you."

I countered back with a rebuttal. "That's the thing. You loved the sport. I enjoy gymnastics and all but it isn't something I want to do in the long run," I replied. "For now I just want to finish up school. There may be more career opportunities out there I am interested in. Please, don't take this the wrong way Coach."

I allowed him a breather to clear out an unfortunate revelation. When I agreed to participating in the event, I was ecstatic. I took my chances in going out my way to showcase the best of what I had to offer. In front a capacity crowd, I was overwhelmed with joy and enthusiasm. Everyone stood on their feet watching the competitors including yours truly give it their best effort. While there's no denying how influential Coach Schmidt had been to me, I couldn't keep up with his regiment training.

"Is this what you really want to do? For all the times I've guided you even when I helped you get checked into the hospital. Is this the thanks I get in return?" Schmidt wrapped his hands around his forehead. I stood there grieving over his sorrow. It was painful to witness him in the state he was in.

As I saw a taxi cab pulling over by our driveway, it was a matter of time before our private conversation reached its foregone conclusion.

"Coach, I don't mean to have our partnership end bittersweet. I wanted to be upfront about my feelings in person than sending a simple postcard or letter to express them. The Pan Global Games was a once in a lifetime dream that brought out a whole new confidence in me. It was a pleasure I had this chance to achieve what I ended up accomplishing. Thank you Coach Schmidt."

I had been hesitant to confess but I finally did. Despite his contraire beliefs, we came to a mutual agreement.

"It's been a wonderful experience working with a young talented gymnast I'm standing next to," he looked at me with a straight face. "I may have a different approach to success, but if that's what you decided, I understand."

Coach Schmidt turned his glance at the cab parked along the driveway.

"There's my ride. I don't want to miss my flight back home." I heard him mumble. As we concluded our conversation, Coach and I shared a heartfelt embrace letting out the sea of sorrow clouding our emotions. I wiped the tears from my eyes as he headed his way over towards the driveway. Upon entering the cab's passenger seat, the coach gazed at me one last time. I waved my hand signifying what I believed was a tearful farewell between the two of us.


	3. A Father Daughter Bonding

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _ **A Father-Daughter Bonding**_

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the Pan Global Games concluded for the year. Over the course of time, I endured a series of drills that took an excessive toll on my body. When it came time for the actual event, I managed to gather the knowledge I've learned into good use. While the measure of effort paid off, my tenure as a gymnast would come to an abrupt halt. There was more to the end result than a simple fractured ankle. The amount of pressure I experienced working with my coach devoured a good portion of my burning desire – the desire to continue showcasing what I enjoyed the most doing not only as a gymnast, but an overall athlete. All of that was stripped away that fateful day. I tried to deny what I feared would happen. Maybe that was it. Perhaps the anticipation of fear got the better of me. The instant I hopped off the springboard, I heard the bone crack of my ankle intensify. In that case, I may be my own worst enemy.

Fortunately, I managed to make a smooth recovery. With the event out of the way, I used this time to kick back and enjoy the rest of my summer. It would be shortly before school opens, and I wanted to savor every bit of time remaining; Even if it didn't involve physical activity whatsoever.

I spent most of my day detained in my bedroom watching endless hours of television. Some of the time I flipped from station to station even checking the Prevue Channel to check out what shows were on. As the day transitioned from morning to noon, it was that time during the weekday I stumbled into the latest episode of _Star Crossed Lovers_. It's the most watched daytime soap opera that has viewers including myself tuning in to see the twist and turns between couples and how they manage to maintain their relationships. I continued to be glued to the screen fascinated by a scene in which two mates confess their love to one another. When the episode concluded, I turned off the TV as I got up from the sofa.

I took a glimpse at a number of books, newspapers, and magazines stocked along the book racks. I brought out a career catalog glancing through each page listed alphabetically A-Z; ranging from an archivist at a museum to a waitress working for a restaurant. My heart stroke with excitement on the potential career opportunities left in store for me. While I'm still a teenager attending school, I would spend my free time jotting down a list of things I would like to do when I graduate.

As I continued to read, it was the echoing sounds of a door knock that put my reading aside to a halt.

"The door is opened," I shouted immediately feeling the presence of my father standing behind my bedroom door.

"Listen I thought you and I could spend some father and daughter time. What do you supposed you like to go?" He asked me.

"Nothing really springs to my mind so far," I replied without even taking a moment to consider a single option. Dad sat down on the floor next to me hoping to engage in a deep conversation.

"Is everything alright? You haven't said anything since breakfast this morning." He interrogated.

I sighed. Initially, I was hesitant to open up my feelings for my father. It wasn't like I had a personal grudge against him. How would I explain about my decision to quit gymnastics?

"I just figured I have the time to myself." I shrugged. "All that excessive training these past several months has really exhausted me, so why not enjoy what I have left of the summer?"

"Which is the perfect time for the both of us to do something together," Dad chimed in.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well for starters this is where you also have a say in the matter," he continued. "Have you decided on what we will eat tonight?"

I paused briefly before coming up with a response.

"I was hoping maybe we can check out that new restaurant nearby. I heard they serve some delicious cuisine," I answered. Reaching inside my blue jean pocket, I showed him a brochure of the exact diner I was discussing about.

"I've heard some of my co-employees talk about this place. We can check this place out," he said. While nodding my head, I turned my attention back to the catalog. I assumed my father was going to exit the room. As I let out a painful sigh, Dad stood by the doorway just before he had the chance to close the door behind him.

"Kat, is everything alright?" I could feel my heart pound in an instant. My father glanced at me with a suspicious sense of curiosity that left him intrigued. Based from the expression that bestowed upon my face, I knew I couldn't inhibit my emotions for very long.

"Remember when I said I needed a moment to speak with Coach Schmidt privately?" I alluded. "I told him that I wouldn't be competing at the next Pan Global Games."

My father spoke up. "But gymnastics means so much to you. I don't see how you would give up such an opportunity like that?"

"That's not all," I continued. "Going into training, I knew for sure I was confident to take part in this big time event. I poured all that hard work in my body to go out there and demonstrate what I can be capable of. At the same time, I could go so far for a moment I felt somewhat overwhelmed. There's so much expectations driven upon me, I had to ask myself, 'how long can I go to the extra mile?'"

Dad attempted to squeeze in his thoughts, but there was more for me to explain.

"When I landed on the pool the way I did, I was terrified. Not only was I drowning but my leg got so paralyzed I couldn't swim my way up from the water. I couldn't do anything to save myself." I confessed. "If paramedics didn't arrive on time, I wouldn't be here now. I wish I had told you sooner but…." I paused briefly just before I could complete my speech, "It was just hard for me to get through the day without thinking about what happened."

"I understand how hard it must be. You shouldn't give up just because of one accident," my father assured.

"I know Dad. Even when I sleep at night, I still witness the same nightmare. My heart keeps pounding so fast that I know what is going to happen next."

As I wrapped my hands across my head, I felt the embrace of my father's arms around me. A sign of comfort and an uplifting feeling of hope rose from the volcano ashes of my mind.

"Kat, you don't have to be afraid. I'll be here whenever you need me." I laid my head on his chest with his one arm tucked around my shoulder. "I've been a stunt performer for as long as you've been around. There's one instant I sprained my knee while on set to shoot a fight scene. Each day when I'm shooting between twelve to sixteen hours, I contemplated on quitting. But despite a seed of doubt, that wasn't going to stop me from doing what I enjoyed."

I closed my eyes letting the rain pour from the sorrow that dampened my face. I was emotionally vulnerable in which I couldn't continue to express them in words.

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't believe what you can't do, but what you are able to do that counts. I am very proud to have a daughter who is willing to chase her dreams no matter how many naysayers put her down," he assured.

Eventually, I embraced my father's uplifting words of wisdom. Every ounce of doubt that plagued my heart started a gradual drought. I didn't have to endure the weight of high expectations bestowed upon me. I may have lost myself in a foggy forest I thought I couldn't escape. Thankfully, I followed the echoing voice that led me out, and that trail led me back to my father.

As my emotional weariness died down, I wiped away the tear drops off the cheeks of my face. The instant my father stood back on his feet, I noticed of what resembled a photo ID sticking out from his back pocket.

"Dad, what is that in your pocket?" I asked out of curiosity. Perhaps this may explain why he really came knocking from my room.

"I was going to explain to you this when I came up here." Upon his response, he pulled out his back pocket to reveal an ID passport.

"An overseas trip to California," I mumbled. "Isn't that one of the fifty states up in America?"

Dad nodded. "I wasn't sure how to tell you about this. I received a long distance phone call from my agent. It turns out I'll have my first acting gig in California," he explained as I saw his face illuminate with joy. "Now it's only a guest appearance but it appears some folks in the States saw my demo reel I sent them. I'll understand if you don't want to travel far distance. I could turn down the offer."

"No Dad, that's great." Immediately I hugged my father to congratulate him on receiving the opportunity.

"What's going to happen to this house?" I asked. The more I looked into this scenario I began to reflect on the pros and cons. The idea of moving to a place I haven't been in would be a fascinating experience. On the other hand, that would come with the expense of leaving my home country – the birthplace where I spent my childhood growing up.

"I just got off the phone with our realtor. Right now we just need to finish filling out some documents," he answered.

"Wow, I mean it's something to think about Dad," I said. The conversation stood silent. Initially, I was ecstatic to hear my father earning a job opportunity up north. I wanted to say something but the thought of moving wasn't the first thing that came to my mind.

"If you're still on the fence about this, I understand. Family comes first. I'll just reconsider the offer and we can stay here," he assured. Judging from his convincing glare, my gut instincts indicate every word he meant.

"No, you should take the job. As many memories this house brings, having to have technicians fixing our rooftops constantly is getting redundant," I said.

"Are you sure you're willing to go through this? As much as I enjoy my work, I don't want to put my needs over yours." My father went out his way to ensure I had a say in the matter.

"Dad, I really think you should go for it. Don't get me wrong. Australia will always hold dear to the both of us. We can come back and visit this place when you have off season," I continued. "There is so much more out there we haven't seen, and it wouldn't be the same not to share that moment with you, Dad."

My father took empathy on behalf of my confession. The idea of the two of us moving away from our home continent would be a matter of long term investment. While the transition may be a bumpy ride, it was a sink or swim moment.

As we've reached the end of our conversation, we headed out of the house looking to dine in for the night. As much as I was looking forward to America, there's no denying how much of an influence Australia has on me. The best thing my father and I could do was to cherish every moment in-between our transition into unfamiliar territory.


	4. Arriving in America

**_Chapter 4:_**

 ** _Arriving in America_**

* * *

The next several months proved quite to be a transition period. From paying the remains of our utility bills to packing up every important belonging, our anticipated flight to the United States looms right around the corner. Every piece of furniture in our living room would be removed, as did every collection of family portraits that previously hung on the living room walls. Witnessing the deconstruction of those displays not only had a profound impact on the house in itself. But rather they represented a piece of my life that will cease to be a cherished memory. It's difficult to believe how fast time flew before I realize how much I will miss the place I called home.

Eventually came the eve of our overseas departure. I lied silently on my pink sleeping bag tucked in with the comfort of my teal blue blanket. My eyes remained open as I stared at the glow in the dark constellations scattered across the ceiling. I pondered what the future would be like living someplace far from here. What is the stark contrast between life in Australia and America? I could read all the books that I checked out at my local library. Even with a basic insight, how would life be like actually being in a country or a place I've never been to?

Then morning came. After counting down the days, weeks, and months marked on our calendar, this was it. As soon as I got dressed, we were having breakfast for the last time in this very kitchen. I had some scrambled eggs sprinkled in with some black pepper on top, including a glass cup of milk in hand. While continuing to eat, my eyes couldn't resist from the lack of inventory previously displayed around the kitchen interior.

"Katherine, our cab will be arriving shortly. Have you gotten everything packed?" My father approached from down the staircase he came.

"I've got my suitcase next to the main door," I told him. "I can't believe this is finally it. Looking around the house is just empty spaces and sounding echoes. I know it sounds silly saying it but the more I realize I'm going to miss this place."

While engaging in the conversation, my father poured some milk into a glass cup of his own. He sat beside the chair facing towards me.

"I'll have to admit that this move isn't easy either," he said.

"I don't understand. You seemed content when you decided to go forth with the offer." I responded leaving myself confused in regards to what message he intended on conveying.

"I've kept my word," he clarified. "Up until this point, you and I spent our lives in this place. It was here that your mother and I gave birth to you right at this very house. I remember the smile on her face when she looked at you the first time. It was that relief from all the time she spent in labor making sure you were able to get a glimpse of life. The joy that sparkled on your mother's face brought a sense of gratitude for the both of us. Looking back, we were so thankful to give birth to a very special person."

I put aside the glass of milk that was in my grasp right onto the table.

"When she left, I really didn't want to see her go," I said. "Even though I'll miss this place, at least we get to see Mom again."

Dad smiled. "I feel the same way dear. With the way my stage career coincides with your mother's latest job, it looks like we'll be seeing each other a little more often," he said. My father turned his attention towards the breakfast dishes that remained on our table.

"It looks to me there's one bread of buttery toast on the plate. I thought you could have the last one just to maintain your nutrition," he insisted. As much as I appreciate his courtesy, I shook my head.

"Thanks Dad but my stomach is already full enough as it is. By the time we're in the plane, we won't be eating for awhile." Initially, I vetoed the offer. Despite my initial response, the puppy dog eyes that brought my attention had me consider otherwise.

"Well, I guess a single bite wouldn't hurt," I submitted. As I grabbed a toast of bread from the plate, we overheard a honking from a vehicle parked along the side of our residence. Dad and I took a glimpse at the window watching the cab driver exit from his cab. By the time he stepped foot on our front porch, he signaled the sounding of a doorbell that echoed the interior of our house.

"I'll get it sweetie." Dad opened the door for the cab driver to respond with a greeting.

"Good morning. I'll be ready to lend a helping hand on the load of suitcases you may have," he insisted.

"You're in luck because our suitcases are right besides where we are standing," my father replied in a formal manner.

"Very well then…" Together they grabbed the handle of our suitcases while wheeling them to the trunk of the cab. I consumed the remaining toast followed up by a sip of the milk I had poured prior.

We were just mere moments away from stepping out the door for the final time. I took this last chance to tour around the house including the living room, basement, and bedroom floors. As much as I looked forward to my experience in a country overseas, I am going to miss a place I cannot deny to call home.

"Katherine!" While overhearing the voice of my father, I continued to stare blankly at the shallow architecture in an empty room.

"Our plane should be arriving in less than an hour. We don't want to be late," he shouted from a distance.

"I'll be right there Dad," I replied. The time to reminisce would soon reach its inevitable conclusion. Not just the house alone but also at the expense of departing from my home country located at the bottom border of the Earth. Where there is an ending marks a new chapter or phase in my life. No matter where it takes me, I have no doubt there will be surprises in store for me.

After months of preparation, we arrived at the airport with our flight tickets indicating our intended destination. My father and I were ready to embark on a course for a new land - a land in which the United States is known for the land of the free, and the home of the brave. I spent some time in the library looking up encyclopedias and magazines pertaining to California. Just learning about the population and origins behind the Golden State really captivated me. Speaking of captivate, this particular magazine I read was how I managed to discover a group of multi colored super heroes reside there. The Power Rangers served to defend their home turf thwarting off a grueling faction led by Lord Zedd and Rita. No one knows who the identities are behind the suits. But why should it matter? The Power Rangers spend 365 days in a year ensuring civilian safety from harm's way.

I spent countless hours on the plane reading on the upbringings of American society. Whether it'd be ranging from the Pilgrims' arrival to a civil war between the Confederates and the Union, the country had gone through so much overtime. In terms of the overall gist when it came to the inner turmoil that America endured, it's fascinating in hindsight to know at the end of the day, the United States still exist, and are as united as one as they have been since.

The non-stop flight between Australia and the United States took a matter of nearly 20 hours. Being a passenger inside an airplane, I found it was quite difficult to adapt. Sitting endlessly on a passenger's seat has my body remains paralyzed. A feeling of lethargy couldn't make me feel any more motivated. Sure there was a restroom available and all. For the most part, I couldn't do anything but stare at the clouds below.

I turned on the video monitor to look up some local news. Some footage involved the Power Rangers once again protecting Angel Grove from the ever powerful monster known to breed hate, also known as the Hate Master. A tabloid reporter was seen recording footage of dissension within the Power Rangers. However, reports were later nullified as the rangers would go on to deny such a clam. The psychological effects from the Hate Master's spell spewed a lot of negative publicity of in the town. Thankfully, despite the odds, they put an end to the creature and thus destroying the spell that triggered their emotions.

By the time dusk turned to dawn, we made our descent at the Angel Grove International Airport. After spending a long period of time in the plane, we were informed in the intercom of our arrival in the Golden State of California, one of the fifty states located at the pacific coast of North America. I stretched out my arms and legs having spent most of my time sitting in the plane. As we stepped foot into American soil, my eyes were struck with fascination. Staring through the glass stained window, it was that moment for the first time and in person that I'm in a different country. I couldn't believe it myself. To witness a plethora of city buildings across from us had me fascinated with the potential.

I helped out my father to unload a supply of other suitcases from the conveyor belt. We checked our tag numbers to ensure these suitcases belonged to us. As we stored a ton of wardrobe in them, this required a matter of our teamwork to wheel them out. I'm not one to complain but the amount of physical labor took a bit of a toll on our bodies. In the midst of what transpired, my eyes turned away from all the work in front of me. I saw a young but tall handsome man dressed in blue jeans and a white flannel vest greeted a visiting relative of his. The strands of his long brown hair caught my attention as if a hypnotist caught me in their trance. The spark that ignited the brick wood in my eyes triggered an ever glowing flame.

"Katherine..."

The voice coming from my father's mouth drowned out from my ears. I remained speechless continuing to be mesmerized by the looks of the man standing across from me. Nothing could describe a man crush coming from your girl next door.

"Kat!" With the snap of a finger, it was that moment Dad drove me back to reality.

"I suppose you don't want your luggage to be at risk of being stolen," he reminded me. I startled immediately as he called out my name, turning my focus back to my father.

"Sorry Dad, I thought I was seeing things." I told him. A clumsy response indeed but I didn't want that to take away the thrill of being in a new country.

As we prepared to wheel them out into the security terminal, it was that moment a familiar face lurked just straight ahead. My heart pounded the instant I glanced at her presence.

"Mom," I mumbled with joy. As she wove her hand for us to notice, my heart pounded with overwhelming joy running through my veins.

"Over here." Dad responded to the gesture waving out a hand of his own. We approached towards one another leaving our suitcases aside to have ourselves a family reunion.

"It's good to see you." I endured the heartfelt embrace of my mother's arms around me. For awhile now, I haven't felt the warmth of positive energy that enveloped around me.

"How have you been mother? We really missed you when we last met." My eyes sparkled with a glaring hope. Much like my father's situation, she moved to the United States attending UCLA to pursue an interest as a news reporter. Throughout the course of our isolation, we spent writing each other postcards and letters giving each other an update on our daily lives.

"You've grown up quite a bit from the last time I saw you," she said. "I watched the Pan Global Games coverage not too long ago. Is it true you decided to give up on gymnastics?"

I bit my lip as I watched the facial curiosity lurking from my mother's face.

"It's true Mom. I just thought it would be for the best if I try and expand on other career opportunities in the field. Kind of like what you're doing to some extent," I said.

"You still have plenty of time to consider what you plan on doing in your future," she replied. "But you shouldn't just stick to one career though. What if it doesn't work out?"

I took into account based on behalf of my mother's comment. Clearly, I'm still a teenager attending grade school like every person around my age. I spent much of my time of the remaining summer looking up at a catalog of what careers interest me. However, the more I realized I may be jumping the gun way too soon.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something. Who knows maybe I could be like you two and start a career in show business," I replied. Seeing my parents together again is as if all the pieces to the puzzle had been assembled. Think of it as a combined family portrait with all three of us standing side by side.

"It's good seeing you again honey," Dad greeted her. "Would you guys be interested in getting a hot cocoa latte? We could sure use a sip to keep us awake."

As I let out an immediate yawn, a clear indication sparked upon the expression of my father's face.

"Right now it would be the perfect time to have some," I concluded.

"Thanks, but I actually had some coffee before I got here," Mom answered. "How about you two go ahead and grab something for breakfast? I'll hang around by the bookstore to see if I can spot some interesting novels."

I nodded my head while letting out a cheerful smile.

"It sounds like a deal. Are you sure you don't want anything from Starbucks?" I asked her once again.

"No thank you sweetie," she concluded. Dad and I prepared to head over to the coffee chained restaurant not too distant from where we had been standing.

"We'll be back before you know it," I told her. We continued to carry our social gathering as we approached a local Starbucks chain. The lines were packed with customers standing one in front of another. This was expected for a typical time of the day. Like many, I waited anxiously to get to one of the employees that would take my order. When we paid for our coffee, we met back with Mom upon setting our eyes to the airport terminal. We continued our conversation doing somewhat of a catching up on key events that have happened. When I last saw my mother leave Australia, I felt a piece of my heart taken away from me. The warmth of her smile kept a sense of optimism even at times when I felt the lowest of lows. Thankfully, Mom would be there to provide me with a sense of comfort that negated the insecurity that tends to plague my emotions.

We stepped on outside of the terminal embracing some fresh air my father and I haven't felt since we were back home. We walked pass a number of travelers that stood along the sidelines upon waiting for their ride. My mother directed us to her blue Honda Civic car just parked along the visitors' parking lot. By the time we passed the toll booth on out of the airport, our exploration of one of the largest states in the country had just begun.


End file.
